Laser imaging may be used to generate two-dimensional images while LADAR imaging may be used to generate three-dimensional images that include target depth. One issue with Laser and LADAR imaging is uniformly illuminating a target. Uniform illumination improves target resolution as well as range resolution in LADAR systems. Conventional laser and LADAR systems have difficulty achieving uniform illumination because of the Gaussian irradiance of laser sources.
Thus, there are general needs for laser and LADAR imaging systems and methods that provide a uniformly illuminated profile at the target. There are also general needs for laser and LADAR imaging systems and methods that provide for improved target resolution including improved range resolution.